122692-wildstar-the-almost-a-year-review
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Please don't label me as "all you people" I don't troll and I have certainly never trolled you. | |} ---- ---- I'd disagree, there is loads of lore in wildstar. So much so, most of the lore is in a tab labeled LORE and you can read it anytime you want. It's comprised of data-cubes, journals, datapads, information on all the species, ships, races, history... everything is in that lore tab. Having shorter quests means nice gameplay whilst levelling, with short bites of information that they can expand on with the lore tab, also giving people the option to read up the lore and collect it all at their own leisure. Saying there is NO LORE is just an all out lie, there is even a massive lore part on the wildstar website, helping roleplayers to name their characters, backstory on the history of races and nexus... (which even non-rp'ers such as I have enjoyed) I'm not the hugest fan of wildstar atm, because pvp is non existant, but I've got to say... I can't imagine why you are playing when your issue with the game is one of the core parts... Just.... Why play it? And before you answer "because I love it bla bla", you obviously don't. This "review" is nothing more than yet another thread where you bash out a thread on how much you don't enjoy the game, then get passive aggressive whenever anyone replies with a different opinion. Been done before, several times... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Kinda happens when you're the OP because you like to insult instead of be constructive. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- You have a Chua Beattle?! I'm not angry.......just disappointed :P (joking btw) | |} ---- The dances are supposed to be either a Hoedown or a club style dance. | |} ---- Listen to Inner chua, and become Chua! Not have inner chua? Chua put Chua in you, might hurt little bit. | |} ---- This scares an intrigues me at the same time | |} ---- ---- Aww, how can you be disappointed at this cuteness? :D | |} ---- ---- Utterly speechless, Beattle............Utterly speechless Anyways to get back on topic..... Wasn't WS developed by a bunch of ex WoW developers anyways. So the comparison of the games is a fairly moot point? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you see a post that violates the Code of Conduct, then please report it and we'll take a look. However, name-calling isn't helpful and simply saying another user is a troll doesn't make it so. | |} ---- Wait what? This is one of the least sexualized games I've ever played in the MMORPG segement. It's got equalistic armor, and almost no sexually charged animations at all. The most you get is the aurin female cutie pie flirty animations. But that;s it. Where the hell did you get the sexualization problem? WildStar is one of the least sexualized games I've seen in the MMORPG market, if not being the least sexualized. The only difference between male and female is how much space I have for my characters breasts, which considering I choose the largest breast size, is noticable but still my character has huge breasts, it's kinda expected. Female characters with smaller breasts the difference is much slimmer. | |} ---- Do you have any idea how happy my wife was that most of the Heavy Armor on females were identical to males - just shaped appropriately? Guild Wars 2 has the biggest problem with that realm of design -- what makes a male character look like a walking tank makes a female character look like a cheerleader. Fully agree with Fran here. | |} ---- And I should point out that having large breasts doesn't make a person slutty or sexualized, in case that's where the OP was going. | |} ---- Read my edit, you're gonna like what I added. | |} ---- Lady Engineers look so @#$%ing badass in Wildstar. | |} ---- This and I wanna point out that sexy=/=slutty, you can be slutty without being sexy. Being a "slut" is about being easy to have sex with, and being promiscuous about it. Being sexy is how visually attractive a person is. You can be sexy and a total prude, you can be totally drab and still slutty. This is about as Sexy as I can get, and the male version is even less clothing, considering the breast bandage wraps aren't there. So does my esper :3 | |} ---- ---- I can agree with this. | |} ---- Right on the money, Fran. ^_^ Would just like to comment that my lady friend was overjoyed to see the prevalence of curvy female characters in Wildstar. Being a Blood Elf main in WoW, she was getting sick of only having the choice to be an "underfed stick figure" (her words XD). | |} ---- ---- There's not a single battlebikini in the game, much to my dismay. I had to make one, to get close and even then... | |} ---- I was so incredibly happy when I found out my Medic could be the same shape I am. That shape, by the way, is "barrel." | |} ---- I'm glad there is a "beer gut" option for most male races especially the chua's, they look so cute ^-^ | |} ---- ---- I disagree. The reason people act badly towards you is because you act like a superior special snowflake. I've never been locked out of a dungeon for having a different build, especially if I'm running the dungeon group myself or going with friends. If you act superior, or do not bow to social norms, you won't generally get on with the larger population. It's all about having social skills, don't blame the community because you cannot fit in. Identify your issues with the people around you, and then work on those shortfalls, find people who have similar ideals to you by advertising both in game and on the forum and you will meet people who will enjoy to run content with you FOR FUN rather than for glory. And yes, when it comes to raiding guilds, generally you do have to "Play by their rules" as that is the whole point of a guild atmosphere, it is organised in a way for a group of people to come together and raid. The rules are mostly in place to keep the atmosphere calm and fair, if you can't respect the rules for each community or are rude to the members, then you generally won't get a spot. It's nothing to do with the population, I think you should take a long hard look in the mirror before you start blaming other people. I know it is hard, and it seems harsh, but I'm sick of people blaming the guilds who have successful communities and raid groups for being "venomous". If you act like a spoilt brat in game, people will treat you like one. Simple as. From your past threads in this forum, I certainly would be willing to give you a chance in game, because you may behave differently, but if you acted anything similarly like you do on here, I would avoid you in all honesty. Sorry :( The reason people "attack" you is because you provoke people. In your mind's eye it may not be obvious, and I sympathise, but please read back on your old topics and try and see from an outsider's point of view your tone in your replies, it is passive-aggressive, antagonistic and even rude at times. A lot of the time you attribute your opinions as fact.. this is a big issue that probably caused a lot of frustration. You are more than entitled to your opinion, but learn when to keep it as an opinion, not to shove down people's throats. I know for sure, if I did not enjoy this game anymore I would not play it. I certainly would not make posts on the forum telling everyone how easy it was and how competition here is 100% times better. Even your con's list is massively bigger than your pro's list, I would see this as a reason for myself to discontinue a game, and find something that would suit my needs more. Furthermore I wish you luck in the future integrating with the community and realising that not everyone is "venomous", and that you actually have to give (be flexible) to the community to get back. Good luck. | |} ---- ---- Call us slutty one more time............... It's not them, its you. if you think the females are slutty but the males are exaggerated but not man whores that is entirely an issue with you, not the games art. The characters are not slutty, the females are not more exaggerated than the males or more caricatures - have you ever seen a male mordesh run? have you looked at the male models with their 6 packs and narrow hips and bulging biceps and.... ahem, not that I uhm... for science! :D so stop with the insulting females in this game are slutty, you are clearly only doing it be antagonistic. | |} ---- ---- ----